


I'm l(esbian)ebanese

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, High School, M/M, first fic, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm Tyler, and I'm Lesbian."





	I'm l(esbian)ebanese

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! This is based off of when Tyler said he was lesbian instead on Lebanese. And this is taking place in high school not the grade he said (I forgot whoops)

Great 

My first day of class and I'm going to be late. Things always work out for me, don't they. I run into class panting because I ran all the way here (obviously).  
"Go take a seat" said the teacher disinterested, I think her name was Mrs. Black? I don't remember. So I sat next to this guy with red hair. I have to admit he looked pretty cute.  
"Ok class, instead of me taking attendance and being all boring, we are going to stand up, say our names, and a interesting fact about yourself!" She said as she excitedly clasped her hands together.  
"let's start with you!" She said pointing at the cute guy next to me, wait, that means I'm next.  
"Uhm, hi, I'm Josh, and I'm not really that interesting but I play the drums." The cu- Josh said.  
Frick, it's my turn. I guess I'll just say I'm Lebanese, I don't really know what else to say. Oh wait I play ukulele! But people may make fun of me, don't want that to happen.  
I stand up and say  
"I'm Tyler, and I'm lesbian." People start laughing, including josh, then I realized what I said. Frickfrickfrick, oh no.  
"W-wait, I'm not lesbian! I'm Lebanese!" Ugh good job Tyler you just embarrassed yourself. I sit down. Then I hear a whisper coming from next to me. " hey, Tyler. That was pretty cute." Josh said blushing. My face got as red as his hair  
"Uhm, thanks, y-your cute too. Wait did I say that out loud? Uh so-" I say but get interrupted by josh giggling and saying  
"It's ok, I, going to give you my number ok. Maybe we came hang out later?"  
Ohmygodohmygod yeet  
"YES, I-I mean yea sure I guess." I say, God I'm do awkward  
"Ok then, I'll see you at lunch." He winks at me and continue with class

 

"And that's how your dad and I met." I said holding hands with my husband, smiling at our son and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please correct me on any grammar or spelling errors!


End file.
